


As A Woman

by razzberry



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Coming of Age, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Making Love, Making Out, Porn With Plot, Romance, Scissoring, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzberry/pseuds/razzberry
Summary: in which corrin is sick of the cooing and cajooling and just wants camilla to love her as a woman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted a fic where corrin is the one to push camilla aside and tell her she wants it, and i didn't find any so i had to write one myself. because that's how it is on this bitch of an earth

Corrin did not feel a shortage of love in her life.

She had grown up surrounded by love, after all - from her retainers, her precious siblings. Life in the Northern Fortress was a lonesome one, but she did not feel lonely.

~

Elise would visit her as often as possible, packing her horse’s saddle pockets with all sorts of trinkets for the tea parties they would have. The young princess seemed to make it her life’s mission to make sure that they tried every last tea and pastry in existence. The delight in her eyes as she taught Corrin about each particular blend never failed to make her sister feel enveloped in her warmth.

~

While stern and somewhat shy on the outside, Leo hid a gentle and loving soul within, one that craved affection. Corrin was always more than happy to grant it to him, in subtle ways like touching his fingertips, or learning against his shoulder as he read to her.

“Honestly, Corrin,” he would scold her. “You ought to pay more attention to your studies. With all the spare time you have here, it baffles me that you don’t put it to better use.”

“Mm-mm. You’re no fun, Leo!” she would laugh, perhaps touching the tip of his nose with her finger. He would blush tomato red, and tell her to stop being so childish, but she’d know that was just his way of showing he cared.

~

“My poor, sweet Corrin,” Camilla would say sometimes, full of melancholy. “How sad it must be for you, to stay cooped up in this dreadful Fortress! If it were up to me, I would take you to a new place everyday, so that you might see all of the wonder the world has to offer.”

And Corrin would smile, place a reassuring hand in her sister’s. “You don’t need to worry about me, Camilla. I’m not lonely. I have you and the others, after all.”

Camilla would tut, pulling her into an embrace. “You really are such a sweet girl, my darling Corrin. Don’t you ever, ever change.”

~

Xander was strict in his training of her. He meant to make her the finest swordswoman the Kingdom ever saw, he’d told her once. Corrin did not believe him for a second, but still she tried her hardest for him. To be a princess that her brother could be proud of was her greatest wish.

There were times when he rushed over to her side as soon as the training was over. “You’re all right, Corrin? I did not push you too hard?”

“I’m fine, Xander,” she would assure him, even as her muscles ached and her breath was labored. “As long as I’m living up to your expectations…”

He would smile at her in that warm and kind way that she loved.

“Don’t worry, little princess. You’ve been passing every test with flying colors.”

~

She had grown up surrounded by love. Yet still, there was some kind of craving inside her that none of the attention from her family or retainers seemed to satisfy.

Being so sheltered, she wasn’t so sure as to what exactly it was, but she wasn’t entirely ignorant. She had read a few books, when she was alone. Books that spoke of love and romance. She hadn’t thought of such things before, but as she read the words on the pages, she found herself biting her lips, her cheeks growing hot. Was that what she seemed to want so much? Was it what kept her up at night?

Was it what made her groan and squirm sometimes, when she laid sleepless in bed? What made her hips move sometimes like they had a will of their own?

It made her _frustrated._ It was like being hungry but having nothing around to satisfy it. And the older she became, the more she grew into a woman, the stronger that feeling grew. It tormented her.

~

The ball to commemorate her coming of age upon turning twenty-one was a grand celebration. Nobles from kingdoms of all parts of the continent attended. She looked ravishing, some had told her. Gorgeous, radiant, as much a jewel to the Crown of Nohr as she was made out to be. Elise and Camilla had collaborated with their most talented seamstresses to put together her gown. It was a grandiose garment, tight at the corset but flowing at the skirts, woven with shining black silk and details in gold. Her platinum hair was swept to the side, decorated with threads of scarlet.

“My darling Corrin,” Camilla had whispered in her ear, pulling her into an embrace when they met on the floor of the hall. “You have never looked so beautiful.”

Corrin smiled and thanked her, though she thought it was Camilla who must be stealing all of the eyes in the room. She had always been lovely, but tonight, she was the incarnation of feminine beauty. How that gown accentuated the curves of her body - the indent of her waist, the swell of her breasts. Corrin thought she’d never seen anything so marvelous.

“You look beautiful as well, Camilla,” she told her, but it probably didn’t do Camilla any justice. She lacked the words to articulate the admiration she felt at looking at her sister then.

Admiration. Was that truly what she was feeling in that moment? Was admiration what caused that sinking feeling in her stomach? Her cheeks to flush?

Camilla chuckled at her. “Oh, thank you, my sweet! Your compliments always make me smile so.” She hugged her again. “But tonight is about you. Come. Let’s get you a glass.”

Camilla took her hand and let her through the crowd. She could feel blood rushing to her cheeks. But why? Camilla had held her hand many times before. So why now?

Dozens of eyes followed them as they weaved through the room. Camilla led her to a table, grabbed a glass and filled it with practiced expertise. She handed it to Corrin.

“There, dear. May you be just as wonderful a woman as you were a girl.” She raised her own glass and clinked it with hers.

“Th-thank you, Camilla.” She took a sip, making a bit of a face because the wine was bitter and her palate was not practiced.

Camilla pressed a kiss to her hair, released her hand and disappeared into the crowd. Corrin’s eyes followed her. She didn’t want Camilla to go. She wanted Camilla to stay with her throughout the night, for her to take her by the arm like the lords did to the ladies they brought to the dancefloor.

Still, she enjoyed herself. She enjoyed the warmth that she so seldom got in her normal life. She knew that once it was all over, it would be back to the cold Northern Fortress for her. So she made the most of the moment. She mingled with the crowd, drank wine, danced, ate good food.

The only thing, in that moment, that she felt she was missing, was that something to fill the new void she felt inside her. That craving. Despite being surrounded by people and smiles that were all for her, there was something else she wanted and was not getting. What she got from it all was compliments and well wishes. Attention, bland attention. Not love.

Love.

Like the love Camilla didn’t quite give her, but that Corrin felt was scraping at the surface of every kind word, every whispered reassurance, every hug and kiss to the top of her head. Not quite there, but just needing something, something…

~

She didn’t have the foggiest idea what hour it might have been by the time the ball was declared over. It was late and that was all she knew. Her feet ached and she wondered how she even managed to withstand them being in those accursed high-heeled shoes for so long.

The wine had made her thoughts a little fuzzy. She wanted her bed, but more so she wanted to ease that pain inside her.

She wanted Camilla. She wanted her kisses, but not just the pecks she pressed to her head or her cheek. She wanted her embrace but not the one she’d get as a greeting or parting gift. She needed that fire put out and the only one who could do so was her beloved sister -- no, that beautiful, loving woman that was Camilla.

Her feet moved like she couldn’t stop them. They took her through the corridors of the castle that she knew so little, perhaps in circles, perhaps going nowhere in particular. She told the guests she was retiring to her borrowed room in the residential wing, but she’d lied; or at least, she’d partially lied. She wanted to go to a room, but not by herself. She was a woman now. She’d even had a whole party to declare it to the world. She knew what she needed.

When she finally found Camilla, it was in the kitchen, of all places. She practically stormed into the room. Camilla had meant to ask the cooks if there were spare desserts that she could bring to her retainers, who had not attended the ball. She gave a confused smile in Corrin’s direction.

“Darling? What are you doing here? Do you need someth—”

“No,” Corrin said. She went inside and took Camilla by the hand. “Come with me.”

The cooks watched in confusion as Corrin led Camilla outside. She pulled her along and turned several corners, crossed corridor after corridor.

She didn’t even know where they were by the time she stopped, but they were alone and that was good enough for her. She pushed Camilla against the wall, holding her at the wrist, and looked up at her with fervent eyes. Camilla seemed surprised, but unwavering.

“Camilla,” Corrin said with gritted teeth and heavy breath. She inhaled and exhaled a few times. “You love me, don’t you?”

Camilla tucked a strand of platinum hair that had gone astray behind Corrin’s ear. “Of course I do, my dear,” she said in that sweet, gentle tone. Somehow it made Corrin angry.

 _“Do_ you, though? Do you _actually_ love me?”

Camilla’s face turned worried. “Corrin, what are you—”

She could not finish her sentence, for Corrin stood on the tips of her toes and pulled her lips into her own. She was not gentle or careful, she was rough and demanding. She plied Camilla’s mouth open and demanded entrance.

Camilla granted it to her. It took a second or two, but she melted into Corrin’s touch, left herself wide open for Corrin to take. Such a sweet mouth she had, such soft plump lips. Like everything she’d ever imagined.

As magic and surreal as the moment was, she cut it short. She pushed Corrin from her, and Corrin whined.

“What?” Corrin said, breathless. “Don’t you want me, Camilla?”

“Darling, of course I do, but we shouldn’t,”

 _“Why?”_ Corrin demanded. “Why not, Camilla? I’m a woman now. I’m a woman and I want you so _badly._ I thought you wanted me.”

“Corrin—”

“What of all those kisses? Those times you’d wash my hair and my back for me? When you’d hold me to sleep and kiss the back of my neck and the tip of my ear?”

“Corrin, that was—”

“Just you taking care of me as a sister, right? But I thought there was something else there too… I know there was. I felt it as you kissed me just now. So please,” Corrin begged. She pulled Camilla to her and kissed the side of her neck. Camilla mewled underneath her.

“I want you to love me as a woman.”

“Corrin… _Gods_ , Corrin,” Camilla growled. She mustered her strength and turned them so that Corrin was the one with her back against the wall.

Corrin stared at her with fervid eyes.

“Corrin,” she cooed again. Her fingers tilted Corrin’s chin up towards her. “Is this truly what you want?”

“Yes,” Corrin said. “It is what I want. Please, Camilla.”

No further words needed, Camilla kissed her, hard and hungry. Corrin groaned into her mouth. She felt her body move, her hips grind against Camilla’s. It was like finally, finally she was getting what she’d needed for _so_ long. What she’d been deprived of without even knowing it.

Impatient, she bit at Camilla’s lip with her teeth, pulled it into her mouth and sucked. She knew Camilla liked it because of the noises that died between their open mouths, the way Camilla’s hands desperately ran through her body. The way her nails scraped at her skin. She loved it.

She opened her mouth up wider, forced her tongue deeper into Camilla’s mouth. Camilla moaned, she welcomed it, widening her own lips. Their tongues wound around each other - harsh, wet, so _good._ Every now and again Camilla would catch her tongue between her teeth and suck on it. It was maddening. It was everything she’d ever wanted and more. It was better.

Corrin peeled her lips from Camilla’s and there was a line of saliva between them. She ignored it, even if the thought of how lewd it was made her feel hot. Her mouth wandered, moving down from Camilla’s lips toward her neck. She kissed, licked at it, pulled the skin to her mouth to suck bruises into it.

“Oh, Corrin,” Camilla moaned, grabbing fistfuls of her hair.

“You like this?” Corrin taunted. She had no experience, so she went by instinct, savoring that lovely skin because it was there and it was hers for the taking and she wanted her, _loved_ her,

“Corrin, _Corrin,”_ Camilla whined, “Darling, mark me,”

Whether it was Camilla’s words or the inferno brewing inside her or her dragon’s blood, Corrin did not know, but she felt herself losing her grip on reality, surrendering to these baser instincts that Camilla seemed to be bringing out of her.

She bit down carelessly, plunging her teeth _hard_ into the supple flesh of Camilla’s neck, getting high on how Camilla whined and thrust her hips against her and held her by the back of her head.

“A- _ah!—_ Corrin, darling, _gods,”_

When she finally released, there was a loud popping sound, and Camilla’s neck was littered with fresh, colorful bruises. The sight made Corrin feel something deep inside of her. She never felt so on fire, so alive.

“Come, Corrin,” Camilla said, taking her hand. She led her towards the southern end of the corridor.

“C-Camilla, where are we going?” Corrin said, acting coy. She could hardly catch her breath.

“To my quarters,” Camilla said. “We’re going to spend the night together.”

Corrin held back so she wouldn’t squeal with delight. She wanted to spend the night with Camilla. She wanted to be laid bare before her. She wanted, wanted…

Camilla unlocked a large door, and led Corrin inside of what was most certainly her bedroom within the castle. Corrin hardly remembered it - she hadn’t been inside since she was a child. She wanted no time to reminiscence, though, for soon she was pushing Camilla towards the queen-sized bed. Camilla let her, laying back on the mattress and wrapping her long legs around Corrin’s waist. Camilla quickly caught her lips again.

“My sweet— Corrin—” she cooed in between kisses. “Such a delicious— mouth you have—”

“Mmmhm—” Corrin mewled, pushing and pushing her tongue against Camilla’s in long, harsh swipes. Camilla was thrusting her hips, grinding into her and creating the most delicious friction, even through the layers and layers of skirts they were wearing.

It became too much, too quickly - or rather, too little. Corrin felt hot, suffocated by all the fabric. She needed it off, needed to feel _skin._

She tore desperately away at their clothing, not caring if she damaged the beautiful gowns in the process. Those were replaceable, after all, but that precious moment was not. Camilla didn’t seem to care either, for she too was quick, and careless.

There was nothing that could have ever prepared Corrin for the sensation she felt with Camilla’s naked body pressed against hers. She’d seen her before, but this...this was different. Now she could not only look, but feel her, touch her, be surrounded by that soft skin, those gentle curves. When their breasts pressed together it was like they were puzzle pieces, made to fit one another. Corrin felt that so strongly then. She Camilla’s embrace perfectly, like it was truly by design of the gods. Like she was never meant to be anywhere else.

And Camilla kissed her desperately. She pulled at her lips, her tongue, like they might disappear at any moment. And perhaps she believed that. Perhaps she was afraid that Corrin was just abuzz with the rush of the celebration, and wouldn’t come to her like this again.

Her beloved Camilla. How wrong she was.

Corrin let herself be loud. She let muffled moans die on Camilla’s mouth. She wanted to let her know that she felt good, she _wanted_ this, perhaps she’d wanted it for years. In their desperation, they were messy. The sheets crumpled around them. Their hair tangled about in white-and-lilac mayhem. Their lips were swollen and wet.

Even so, Camilla demonstrated experience. Where Corrin seemed to frantically put her hands wherever they could reach, Camilla knew exactly what to do with them. One of them fisted into Corrin’s hair, used it to maneuver her through their ravenous kisses. The other roamed her body, seeming to follow a calculated path from her neck, her collarbones, her breast. Corrin mewled when that hand got a firm grip on her ass. Somehow it felt so good to be touched, to be claimed like that.

Camilla released her lips with a loud pop, instead moving down to pepper hot kisses to her neck and collarbones.

“I love you,” she breathed in between them. Countless muffled _I love yous_ were whispered against Corrin’s skin, and they sounded like nothing she’d ever heard before. They sounded worshipful. Like she might have been saying a prayer.

“I love you,” Corrin answered back to her. “I l-love you, Camilla.” Her voice came out crackled, hard as it was to speak when she felt like her body may have been on fire.

Even so, just as Camilla’s kisses were beginning to move past her collarbones and toward her chest, Corrin suddenly pulled her face away, mustered her strength to turn them so that she was straddling Camilla against the mattress.

Corrin bit her lip. Camilla stared up at her with a gaze that was lustful, yes, but _needing_ perhaps more so. She looked at Corrin like she was the center of her world. And with the waves of her hair framing her nude form, her supple breasts looking as though they were on display for Corrin’s pleasure… She felt as though she might burn alive right then and there.

An explorative hand reached forward, smoothing down the column of Camilla’s throat and to her chest. Camilla’s breath hitched when it stopped at her sternum.

“You’re… You’re so beautiful, Camilla. So beautiful, I…”

_I almost feel unworthy._

Camilla reached for her wrist. “You are beautiful, my darling Corrin. A goddess.” She pulled lightly, smoothing Corrin’s palm over her breast. “And I offer myself to you.”

Like raw, blind instinct, Corrin dove forward. Grasping one of Camilla’s breasts with that hand, she pressed her lips to the other one. And oh, she felt as though she could die from delight at the noise Camilla made then. Her mouth closed around the hard nub at the center, her tongue swirled around it.

 _“Ah—!_ Gods, _Corrin,”_

With boldness she hadn’t known she’d ever be capable of, she closed her lips around Camilla’s nipple as her tongue drew languid circles over and around it. She hissed when she felt Camilla’s nails run up her back, leaving deep red marks in their wake. The intensity of the combined sensations was almost too much to bear, to say nothing of the musical sounds her Camilla made.

“Mmm _yes,_ darling, _suck on me,”_

Corrin did, pressing teeth and tongue to the soft flesh, marveling at how sensitive those breasts were, how Camilla squirmed and tensed with every swipe and every tug.

If Camilla had given herself to her, after all, what else could she do but take?

She pulled away from Camilla’s breast for a moment so she could look at her. The hand that had been pulling and pinching at the other nipple promptly released it to instead smooth down her sternum, her abdomen. She groaned then, feeling Camilla’s taut muscles tensing underneath her fingers, her palm. Yet still she let her hand continue to wander, down and down past smooth hair to find the place she’d been looking for.

Corrin gasped at the abundant wetness she found there.

Camilla’s legs shook at the initial contact. She mewled uncharacteristically high as she felt Corrin’s thin fingers run down her folds.

“Camilla,” Corrin breathed, “Is this—”

“It’s alright,” Camilla quickly assured. “It’s alright, darling, _please_ keep going. Touch me.”

Corrin nodded, drawing tentative, laguid swipes over and across Camilla’s entrance, her lips, her clit. An innocent like herself, she was in awe by how delicious it felt to touch. So soft, so warm, so pliable.

“Camilla, you’re so… S-so—”

“Mm?”

“Wet,” Corrin finished, cheeks red as a cherry.

Camilla smiled at her. “Yes. _Soaked_ for you, my love.” She cupped at her own breasts as Corrin explored her. And then...

“Corrin,” She cooed, a whisper. “Will you let me feel you as well?”

Corrin bit her lip. “Y-yes. Yes, Camilla.”

“Mm.”

Camilla raised a trembling hand towards the middle of Corrin’s legs, careful, but decisive. A spark coursed through her veins when her fingers made contact. Corrin was dripping.

“A-ah! C-Camilla, I—”

“Just relax, darling,” Camilla assured. “You’re doing so well. Try to do what I do.”

Corrin nodded frantically. She tried to mirror the movements of Camilla’s fingers that smeared her slick through her folds and made quick circles on her clit, guided by her sounds, her expressions.

Unable to resist, Camilla moved her finger down. She pushed forward, and moaned when it slid inside with incredible ease. There was some resistance in the muscles, but Corrin was so wet and ready for her.

Corrin did the same not long after, and soon they moved with such a synchronized rhythm, it was as if they’d been doing it for years. They fingered each other, eyes locked together and cloudy with lust.

“C-Camilla— Nnn— Feels so— so good—”

“You feel amazing, Corrin,” Camilla breathed, fucking herself on Corrin’s fingers. “You’re so— hot, so tight—”

“Camilla— _hah!”_

Camilla could feel Corrin’s walls constrict and pulse around around her fingers - the little _minx,_ she was already getting close.

Camilla shook her head, carefully withdrew her fingers from Corrin’s aching cunt. Corrin whined at the sudden feeling of hollowness. Camilla’s fingers were glistening and wet. She looked at her with pleading, desperate eyes.

“W-Why—”

“I don’t want you to come just yet, my love. I still want to—”

Camilla didn’t get to finish her sentence. Corrin pounced on her. She flipped them so that Camilla was the one being squeezed into the mattress.

“Do it, Camilla,” she demanded, a commandeering edge to her voice that was unfamiliar and yet somehow so fitting. “I want it. And you want to as well, don’t you?”

“Corrin—”

“You want to fuck me, don’t you, Camilla?”

Corrin could scarcely believe herself. She must have sounded so sultry then, so vulgar… And yet in the moment it felt so, so right.

 _”Yes_ , my darling Corrin, I do. Come here.”

She positioned them so that their hips were joined, so their open legs joined in their aching centers. She gasped when she felt Corrin’s lips against hers - so fucking wet. They slid against each other with scorching heat and lewd sounds. Corrin moaned on the other end.

“C-Camilla—!”

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it, my darling?”

“Yes, Camilla, _please—”_

Camilla moved, and Corrin felt like she’d reached heaven when their cunts slid against one another. It was so intimate, to have their cores touch like this, the gentle pressure was so delicious—

“Gods, Corrin...My precious Corrin— take my hand,”

Corrin did. Their free hands joined together in an ironlike grip as they thrust their hips into each other. The contact was perfect, their clits grinding against one another with just enough friction to drive them both crazy.

Corrin kept her eyes on Camilla’s beautiful form as they rutted together, hardly believing that this perfect, sweat-coated goddess was finally, finally making love to her. She held tightly to her hand as they fucked with an increasingly synchronized rhythm.

“C-Camilla— gods, I love you so much—”

“And I— _h-hhhhn-_ love you, my darling—”

Camilla started to feel fire spreading from her core to the rest of her body. She was close, so close, her thoughts were so blurred—

 _“Fuck_ , Corrin, baby, you feel so good, _please_ fuck me—”

“C-C-Come with me—!”

“Corrin!”

_”Camilla!!”_

The princesses came in unison, their orgasms long and wet and sloppy, spreading their slick to their hands and their hips and the expensive sheets of Camilla’s bed.

Where Camilla’s peak was mostly contained, Corrin’s was loud and erratic. It left her body shaking and tears streaming from her eyes. Camilla crawled up to cradle the princess in her arms.

“Corrin,” she cooed, “Are you alright?”

Corrin shuddered for a second before relaxing, finally feeling at peace in that gentle embrace. “I...I’m wonderful...Camilla.”

Camilla kissed her forehead. “You’ll sleep here in my quarters tonight, yes?”

“I wouldn’t want anything else, Camilla.” Corrin turned, nuzzling into Camilla’s chest and nestling her tired face there.

Camilla chuckled, holding her tightly. “Then we are where we’re meant to be, my sweet Corrin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fic is not done because i'm gonna write a second non-smutty chapter of them being adorable. i am so sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told ya there'd be another one

In just a short period of time following her coming-of-age ceremony, Corrin’s life was flipped upside down, and in every possible direction. 

She’d been recognized as a worthy warrior by King Garon, sent on a mission at the Bottomless Canyon, kidnapped and taken to Hoshido, and then back to Nohr again. 

She had fire in her eyes when she told the High Prince of Hoshido to stand down and withdraw his troops. He’d insisted that he was her true brother, that they were her true family. That the Nohrians had clouded her judgment with delusions. 

She did not believe a word of it. 

She hadn’t been at all surprised to find out that she was not Nohrian royalty by blood. She’d always known she was different, both in appearance and otherwise. And yet she’d never dwelled on it because to her, it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter what blood coursed through her veins. 

She was a Princess of Nohr. Nohr was has only home. She would not turn against it, no matter how righteous the arguments shouted at her by the Hoshidan royals may have seemed. 

~

She’d known siding with Nohr would come with consequences. That it would not be easy. But she had not been prepared for the hardships her journey would throw at her. Following orders sometimes caused her heart to break. Her soul ached for the innocent lives lost in pursuit of her goals, her kingdom’s goals. There were many nights when she doubted herself, when she wondered if perhaps all of it had been a mistake after all. 

And every one of those nights, without fail, Camilla was there to comfort her. 

Some nights she needed to cry. Some nights she needed to be held and told everything would turn out okay in the end, that her efforts and sacrifices were not in vain. Some nights she wanted to be smothered in kisses, or fucked into oblivion until nothing else mattered. 

Her loyalty lied with the Kingdom of Nohr. Her duty was to peace for the nations. But her heart belonged to Camilla. 

They lay awake one night, sweaty and exhausted with their limbs tangled together. Camilla held her closely, spooning her from behind her back. They’d been quiet for so long that Corrin wasn’t sure if she was awake. Yet even so,

“One day, when this war is over, I want to travel the world with you. Just the two of us,” she whispered into the darkness. 

Camilla stirred behind her, clutching her fingers a little tighter. “Mm. If this is a dream, darling, then please, carry on. I don’t want to wake up.” 

“It isn’t a dream, Camilla.” She turned to face her. “When we’ve accomplished our goals and peace is restored, I want to go away with you. To do all of those things and visit all of those places you used to talk about so much.” 

Camilla lazily reached up and touched her cheek. It was hard to see in the darkness, but she seemed to be grinning. “Sounds like a honeymoon, my dear.” 

Corrin’s heart raced in her chest. “Do...Do you want it to be?” 

She grew nervous when Camilla didn’t answer. Unable to see her expression, she was afraid that she may have made a mistake in asking such a question.

“C-Camilla…?” 

Camilla chuckled, nuzzled into the side of Corrin’s neck. “Do you really need to ask such a silly question?” she purred. 

Corrin bit her lip hard, her stomach turning in her chest with emotion. She took Camilla’s hand and kissed her palm. “Yes. Camilla, I…” she breathed in. “I want to marry you. I could never see myself with anyone else. Do you want t- _mmmmph-”_

Camilla shut her off, pulling her into a long, _deep_ kiss. “Corrin… My beloved. My everything. I could never say no to anything from you, much less to being your wife. If you’ll have me, then I shall be yours forever.” 

Corrin laughed, feeling like she could explode from happiness. She kissed Camilla again, tears welling from her eyes. There, in that single moment, she knew that it had all been worth it. Every decision, every sacrifice, every tear and drop of sweat. She never more certain that the war would come to an end. There would be peace. And she would be free to explore the newly freed world with the woman she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look after all the pain this game made me go through i deserve to delude myself a little bit alright


End file.
